La pureté de mon sang
by Astoria Mickealson
Summary: Rose, Albus et Scropius entament leur dernière année sur les bancs de Poudlard et elle s'annonce vraiment mouvementée. Albus a l'impression de vivre la même histoire que son père avant lui... Entre la magie, le Quidditch, les mensonges, les amours déçus et les secrets dévoilés, Rose et Scorpius parviendront-ils à se trouver malgré la tumulte de ce qui se dressent devant eux ?


_Hey ! Comment ça va depuis la dernière fois ?_

 _Comme promis me revoici avec une fiction (je crois que je vais en faire une fiction en fait...) sur le couple Rose/Scorpius, écrit sur un coup de tête pendant un voyage en Italie l'an dernier._

 _En espérant que ça vous plaira :)_

 **Disclaimer :** Malheureusement, si je m'appelais J.K Rowling ce monde fantastique m'appartiendrait...or ce n'est pas le cas. Seul Donovan m'appartient.

 **Rating:** K +

 **Note :** N'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis, c'est vraiment important de savoir ce que vous en pensez.

* * *

 **Chapter I : Quarrel of excess**

 **.**

Scorpius Malefoy était assis en cours de potion, avec ses meilleurs amis Rose Weasley et Albus Potter. Ce dernier regardait avec envie la potion de son ami.

Rose, pensait avoir parfaitement réussi sa potion et le fait que Scorpius l'ait encore mieux réussi qu'elle, la laissait septique : le Serpentard était doué en potion, mais pas autant que Rose.

Dubitative, elle observa son cousin s'extasier devant la potion.

-Ooh Scrop' elle est super-extra ta potion ! Mais comment tu as fait ? C'est précisément la couleur décrite dans le livre ! Et Fitz a dit que personne n'avait réussi à la recrér aussi bien ! Comment tu as fait ? Répétait le brun depuis déjà dix minutes.

Le sourire et l'orgueil de Scorpius gonflèrent un peu plus si c'était possible. C'est avec arogance qu'il répondit à Albus :

-Tu sais Al', le talent, on l'a ou on ne l'a pas.

Rose fit la moue. Après tout Scorpius avait déjà fait des choses peu avouables pour arriver à ses fins…

-Je suis sûre que tu l'as trafiquée ta potion Malefoy !

Scorpius, qui n'avait que suivre les instructions de son livre un peu spécial de potion (enfin celui du Prince de Sang-mêlé. Il aurait donné cher pour savoir qui était ce prince), vit alors rouge. Ou plutôt gris. Comment osait-elle ? Jamais un Malfoy ne tricher pour arriver à ses fins, quelles qu'elles soient. C'est d'une voix dangereuse, ne réalisant pas bien ce qu'il allait dire, qu'il s'exprima :

-Je sais que tu m'en veux d'être bien meilleur que toi, Weasley, cependant n'est pas une raison pour proférer de telles inepties. Nous savons bien tous les deux que tu ne pourras jamais m'égaler, de part tes origines moldus !

Rose manqua de s'étouffer en entandant ses mots, et préféra tourner le dos au Serpentard. Encore une fois, Scorpius depassait les bornes et insultait sa famille. Elle se fichait bien qu'il la compare à lui. Non, ce qui faisait qu'elle était en colère, c'est qu'il continuait à dire cela.

Encore une fois, Scorpius agissait comme son père et son grand-père avant lui, et remettait la pureté du sang en jeu.

Elle reporta son attention à sa potion, si bien qu'elle eut un violent sursaut, quand elle sentit deux bras puissants lui entourer la taille. Elle ne tarda pas à savoir qui c'était, étant donné les cheveux blonds or qui lui chatouillaient la joue.

-Rosie...murmura la voix douce et veloutée du blond en question. Je suis désolé, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Je n'ai pas tricher je te le jure. Et je ne voulais pas me moquer de tes origines. Tu sais parfaitement ce que represente ces conneries sur le sang, pour moi. Pardonne-moi je t'en pris. Tu sais que je n'arrive pas à me sentir bien quand tu es en colère après moi.

"Non. Pas cette fois Malefoy." fit Rose. Intérieurement.

Rose refoula ses larmes.

Non, cette fois, elle ne lui pardonnerait pas. C'était la fois de trop. Il lui avait pourtant jurer de ne pas recommencer.

Elle se dégagea brusquement, dès que la sonnerie marquant la fin des cours retentit. Elle emporta une fiole de sa potion au professeur Fitz avant de sortir de la salle, non sans avoir lancer un recurvite sur son chaudron. Elle était très énervée après le jeune blond, mais surtout déçue de son attitude et elle n'avait aucune envie de lui parlait, alors elle ne regagna pas tout de suite ses appartements de Préfète-en-chef, qu'elle avait en commun avec lui.

La jolie rousse alla d'un pas vif au terrain de Quidditch et prit son balai dans la réserve. Rapidement, elle s'envola, comme elle le faisait toujours pour oublier ses malheurs. Elle faisait abstraction de tout. La puissance de son éclair-de-glace, le nouveau balai à la mode pulsait sous ses doigts et la vitesse hallucinante que lui procurait son balai, l'aidait à réaliser des figures de plus en plus compliquées, qui auraient fait pâlir d'envie la plupart des joueurs de Quidditch de l'école.

Rose faisait partie de l'équipe de Gryffondor et elle reprenait enfin pour sa dernière année. Elle avait été interdite de jeu à cause d'une blessure qui datait de l'an passé. Les médecins lui avaient assuré qu'elle pourrait de nouveau faire du Quidditch et elle attendait cette année avec impatience. Cependant, tout le temps où elle n'avait pas pu jouer, la jeune rousse s'était très souvent entrainée, avec son frère, son cousin et Scorpius...

Non ! Il ne fallait pas penser à lui ! Rose se morigéna en pensant à tout les entrainements avec le beau blond. Il était si tendre avec elle dans ces moments-là. Puis la réalité revenait dès qu'ils touchaient le sol et le Serpentard recommençait à la blesser, que ce soit volontaire ou non.

À présent déconcentrée, Rose descendit de son balai.

Elle remontait le chemin jusqu'au château quand une main se posa sur son épaule.

La rousse prit peur et avant de l'inconnu puisse dire la moindre chose, la jeune fille avait lancé un stupefix, qui figea Donovan Jackson, un élève de sa promotion, dans un position peu flatteuse.

Poussant un cri de stupeur, Rose s'empressa de le libérer. Rouge de honte, elle se confondit en excuses, le temps qu'il reprenne conscience ce qui l'entourait.

-Ne t'en fait pas Rose, je vais bien, lui dit le jeune garçon en époussetant son écharpe bleu et argent.

Donovan Jackson était un élève de Serdaigle, avec un sourire à tomber par terre et des cheveux noirs comme l'ébène.

Ses yeux ambrés étaient toujours rieurs et Rose ne l'avait jamais vu s'énerver. Il fallait avouer que le jeune homme était d'une beauté renversante. "Pas tout à fait comme celle de Scorpius" ne pût-elle s'empêcher de faire la comparaison. "Sa beauté est chaleureuse, alors que celle de Malefoy est terrifiante »

La rousse se donna une claque mentale pour oser comparer Donovan à la-personne-qu'elle-ne-voulait-plus-jamais-voir, avant de sourire au Serdaigle. Ce dernier lui rendit son sourire.

-Je t'ai vu voler tout à l'heure, dit-il d'un ton impressionné, tu étais splendide.

Rose rougit sous le compliment tandis que le brun passait une main sur sa nuque. Il semblait quelque peu gêné.

-Je te cherchais pour te demander quelque chose en fait...

-Je t'écoute, sourit Rose, en tachant de contrôler la chaleur qui lui montait aux oreilles.

-Voilà, il y a une sortie à Pré-au-lard dans quelques jours et je voulais savoir si tu voulais bien...y aller avec moi ?

Rose en resta bouche bée. Il était évident qu'elle avait envie d'y aller avec le jeune homme, mais elle était censée y aller avec Scorp...non. Elle irait avec Donovan. Pas de doute là-dessus. Jamais plus elle ne voulait revoir l'autre Idiot.

Reprenant ses esprits, la jeune femme aquiesca et assura qu'elle irait avec joie à Pré-au-lard en sa compagnie. Le brun l'accompagna jusqu'au château où une silhouette semblait attendre.

En effet, Scorpius commença à s'avancer vers elle, dès qu'il la vit. Donovan lui tangait d'un pied à l'autre, hésitant sur la marche à suivre. Rose releva la tête et attrapa la main du Serdaigle puis passa devant le jeune homme blond sans lui adressait un seul regard.

"Tant pis pour lui. Il ne sait pas à qui il s'en est pris !" pensa la jeune femme.

* * *

La chaise vola puis alla se briser contre le mur. Scorpius écumait de colère. Contre lui. Contre ce débile de Serdaigle qui lui barrait la route. Contre son grand-père Lucius Malefoy qui avait toujours répéter ces bêtises sur le sang à chaque fois qu'il venait au Manoir Malefoy.

Cependant, ce n'était pas de sa faute si à chaque fois que Scorpius et Rose se prenaient la tête, le jeune homme proférait d'horribles insultes envers les origines de la jolie rousse.

Scorpius se sentait tellement idiot. Il méritait l'indifférence de Rose. Il méritait bien plus. À la place de la jeune femme il aurait détruit la personne. Il maudissait son fichu orgueil ! Sa satané fierté ! Ah oui, c'était beau tout cela ! À cause de cela, il n'avait même pas essayer de s'expliquer : il avait attaqué sans réfléchir.

Et depuis une semaine, Rose l'évitait. À chaque fois qu'ils se croisaient dans un couloir, la jeune femme tournait les talons. En cours, elle refusait de s'assoir à ses côtés. Elle ne venait plus à leurs entraînements quotidien de Quidditch. Elle passait tout son temps libre avec l'autre idiot de Serdaigle. Elle n'était jamais dans leur salle commune de préfet-en-chef et c'est à peine si elle faisait du bruit dans sa chambre.

Scorpius n'en pouvait plus, cependant, il le méritait. Il le savait et il ne pouvait rien y faire. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de comment s'excuser. Rose était butée et bornée, mais surtout maligne, elle ne se laisserait jamais coincer.

Lentement, Scorpius sentit les larmes de rage et de tristesse montées jusque dans ses yeux. Il ferma fort les paupières pour les empêcher de couler. Un Malefoy ne pleure jamais. Scorpius se leva d'un bond pour envoyer son poing dans le mur de pierre avec une violence inouïe. Le craquement qui en suivit témoigna des os cassés de sa main. Du sang coulait des phalanges et des meurtrissures défiguraient sa main. La douleur ne pût retenir ses larmes et il resta là à pleurer, seul. Il ne savait pas ce qui lui avait pris, mais il le méritait.

Ses pleurs devinrent rapidement des sanglots très audibles, seulement personne ne l'entendait. Qui donc pouvait se souciait de Scorpius Malefoy, fils d'un ancien mangemort détesté d'à peu près tous les élèves ?

C'est ce qu'il croyait avant que la porte ne s'ouvre sur une tornade rousse.

-Merlin Scorpius ! Que s'est-il passé ?

Le jeune homme, incapable de réagir pointa de sa main valide le mur plein de sang.

-Tu es un grand malade ! S'écria-t-elle en sortant sa baguette.

Elle lança un sort de refroidissement qui fit grincer Scorpius des dents. Sa main se retrouve prise dans la glace et la douleur s'apaisa un peu.

-Pourquoi ? Chuchota le blond, menaçant de s'effondrer en larmes.

Rose ne l'avait que peu de fois vu craquer, seulement là, c'était encore pire. Le jeune homme semblait dévasté, détruit même. Alors qu'elle l'aidait à se mettre debout, elle lui demanda ce qu'il voulait dire.

-Pourquoi es-tu là ? J'ai été horrible avec toi et tu as décidé de passer à autre chose avec ce Serdaigle, alors pourquoi tu es là ?

-Parce que je n'ai pas pour habitude de laisser les personnes dans le besoin se débrouiller seules.

-Je n'ai pas besoin de toi ! Cria Scorpius, tremblant. Pourquoi lui ? Hein ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a de plus que moi ?

Rose lui retourna un regard noir de colère.

-Lui, se fiche de mon sang, Malefoy !

-Je m'en fiche aussi bordel ! Je n'ai d'yeux que pour toi et il y a des fois où tu me juges sans savoir et j'ai l'impression d'être trahis. Alors je me braque et je dis des mots que je ne pense pas. Je veux blesser autant que l'on me blesse...je ne suis pas mon père ! Je ne suis pas comme lui je refuse de l'être

Scorpius sentit la pièce tournée autour de lui durant sa tirade et quand il arriva au bout, il tomba au sol et ce fut le noir.

* * *

Lorsqu'il revient à lui, plusieurs voix retentissaient à quelques pas. Le jeune homme tenta de deviner qui se trouvait là. Il y avait indéniablement l'infirmière, madame Pomfresh, Albus et Rose. L'infirmière rassurait les deux amis de Scorpius. Apparemment, il se serait évanoui à cause de la perte de sang qui avait suivi son poing dans le mur.

-...d'ailleurs il ne devrait plus tarder à se réveiller.

L'infirmière se rapprocha du lit de Scorpius au moment où il papillonnait des yeux.

-Bonjour . Comment vous sentez vous ? Demanda la femme en lui tendant un verre d'eau.

Scorpius se releva doucement et attrapa le verre de sa main valide qu'il but goulûment. Une fois qu'il fut sûr que sa voix ne le trahirait pas, il reposa le verre.

-Je crois que ça va.

-Et votre main ?

Le blond y jeta un coup d'œil.

-Elle me lance mais pas plus que cela.

-Bien. Vous pourrez partir cet après-midi. En attendant je vais vous donner une potion antidouleurs et vous vous reposerez. Je reviens !

Elle les laissa seuls le temps d'aller chercher la potion et une fois que le jeune homme l'eut ingurgiter, elle retourna dans son bureau.

Albus s'approcha et s'assit sur l'une des chaises à côté de lit.

-Bon sang Scorp' tu m'expliques ce qu'il t'a prit ?

Le blond poussa un profond soupire.

-Rien. J'étais énervé.

-Rose m'a raconté pour ta chambre. Un vrai champ de bataille. Tu t'es battu ou quoi ?

-Al', j'étais énervé. Point.

Voyant que son ami n'était pas d'humeur bavarde, il souffla à son tour et se leva.

-Bon je vous laisse, j'ai sortilège avec les Pouffsouffle.

Il quitta l'infirmerie en claquant la porte.

Scorpius porta son regard sur Rose mais secoua la tête et se détourna. Il n'avait pas envie de lui parler non plus. Il voulait juste qu'on lui fiche un peu la paix. Cependant la rousse en avait décidé autrement. Elle s'approcha du lit et tripota le drap jusqu'à ce que le jeune homme se tourne vers elle. Il la fixa de son regard envoûtant pourtant rempli de colère et de mépris. Quelque chose disait dans son regard que ce n'était pas après Rose qu'il en avait.

-Scorpius...commença la jeune femme.

-Ah finalement, il suffit que je me blesse pour redevenir personna gratta ?

Rose fronça les sourcils. Scorpius avait l'air blessé. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi vu que c'était elle qui avait été insulté.

Le blond leva les yeux au ciel.

-Laisse moi tranquille Weasley. Marmonna-t-il.

Rose arqua un sourcil :

-Depuis quand tu utilises mon nom de famille Scorpius ?

-Je ne vais pas me répéter, d'accord ? Laisse moi tranquille. Je suis fatigué et tu m'ennuies.

Rose fronça les sourcils et se dit que décidément, Scorpius était un être étrange.

-Bon comme tu veux, s'exclama la jeune femme. Mais avant je vais te dire quelque chose Scorpius Malefoy : tu n'es qu'un égoïste doublé d'un égocentrique de première ! C'est toi qui a créé le conflit entre nous en m'insultant encore une fois, alors que tu avais promis de ne plus le faire et là, monsieur se croit permis d'être fâché uniquement parce qu'il est blessé dans son orgueil et parce qu'il ne supporte pas qu'on lui dise non ! Tu n'es qu'un petit bourge raciste qui…

Rose fut coupée par le blond qui s'était relevé et qui la fixé, à quelques centimètres d'elle.

Rose savait qu'elle ne pourrait soutenir les deux orbes métalliques qui la toisaient. Rien que le fait de sentir le souffle chaud du jeune homme sur sa peau l'empêcher de respirer correctement et elle était sûre que ses joues étaient rouges pivoines. Ainsi que ses oreilles qu'elle sentait chauffer.

-Qui quoi ? Souffla-t-il, ses narines se dilatants, les mâchoires serrées tellement fort qu'on pouvait presque les entendre grincer.

Rose ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit. Jamais elle n'avait vu Scorpius Malefoy aussi fou de rage, et savoir que cette rage était contre elle lui faisait mal au cœur, bien qu'elle fut tout autant folle de rage après lui.

Le blond lui lança un regard de dégoût avant de se rallonger comme pour se calmer.

-Dégage, gronda-t-il.

Son ton sans réplique dissuada Rose de tenter de lui parler et elle tourna les talons, toujours sous l'emprise hypnotisante du jeune Serpentard.

Une fois hors de l'infirmerie, elle autorisa ses jambes à la lâcher et elle s'effondra contre le mur le plus proche. Elle pinça les lèvres et secoua la tête.

Non, elle n'était pas en tort ! C'était Scorpius le problème.

On ne savait jamais comment agir avec lui, si il était dans un bon jour ou non. Rose dû par contre s'avouer qu'elle avait touché la corde la plus sensible de Scorpius : sa ressemblance avec son père et son grand-père. Il faisait tout pour changer son éducation mais apparemment, ce n'était pas au point, vu qu'il avait encore dérapé et insulté Rose.

La jeune femme soupire longuement. Cette fois il semblait bien que l'amitié entre Rose Weasley et Scorpius Malefoy était bel et bien du passé.

* * *

 _Coucou, c'est encore moi._

 _Merci à ma Bêta (DreamsWritters) pour la correction et relecture !_

 _Bien j'aimerai avoir vos avis sur ce chapitre/, s'il vous plaiiiiiiiiiiit ! *yeux de cocker qui supplie* So please review this ^^_

 _Je vous dis à la prochaine._

 _- Tori_


End file.
